1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an electrical apparatus and, more particularly, to a display device for receiving and displaying a value from an electrical apparatus. The invention also relates to a retention member that secures a wiring harness that is disposed within a display device.
2. Background Information
Displaying operating parameters (e.g., without limitation, voltage; electrical current; frequency) provides one way for a user to ensure that an electrical apparatus is operating properly. Accordingly, electrical apparatus including, for example, electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit switching devices and circuit interrupters (e.g. without limitation, circuit breakers, contactors, motor starters, motor controllers and other load controllers), often include a connector for outputting a value. The value outputted on the connector is typically indicative of one or more operating parameters. Circuit breakers, such as the low voltage circuit breaker 2, shown in FIG. 1, exemplify one type of electrical apparatus that may include such a connector 4.
However, electrical apparatus, including circuit breakers, are often mounted or disposed in a wide variety of orientations with the position of the display device display being dictated by such orientation and the corresponding orientation of the connector on the electrical apparatus. The varying orientations of the electrical apparatus make it difficult to read the value displayed on the display when the electrical apparatus is disposed in any orientation other than a vertical one. For example, circuit breakers can often be mounted sideways or in an inverted orientation, thereby requiring the display device's display to be oriented in a corresponding sideways or inverted orientation. This results in the displayed value being displayed in an improper orientation, thereby making it difficult to be accurately read or interpreted by a user.